Full Tilt Poker Mods
= Bovada & Full Tilt Poker Mods = This will be a repository for custom images for Full Tilt Poker and Bovada. Mods that are incompatible with most recent software versions will be removed. Please create a thumbnail and name your mod, then put it in the category where it belongs in alphabetical order. BOVADA Visit www.modmaniac.com for a variety of mod packs, cards, chips, tables, and backgrounds with instructions all compatible with Bovada. The site also currently offers custom card decks for the Full Tilt client. There are in game screenshots and a huge selection of racetrack/round tables. The themes are a great way to refresh your online poker game! This is by far the most professional modding site out there right now. Good luck and happy modding! zqt Decks *Make sure FT client is closed while changing/renaming images. How to use Card Mods. 1. Open My Computer to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\NewTable\common\cards 2. Create Folder called - Originals 3. Move (Cut/Paste) entire ....\cards folder to the .....\cards\originals 4. Go to the wiki page - download your preferred deck 5. Copy/Paste all sub folders in your new ...\cards folder into your original ...\cards folder. 6. Restart FTP client and make sure the MOD is Working. NEW FTP UPDATE -links dont work AlienBoy's UltraSimple Theme Designed as a theme that's easy to read for daily grinding at the tables. Download here- Alienboy's UltraSimple Deck and Table SAMPLES: Classic Dark: http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/3395/sampleclassicdark.png RaceTrack Glo (note: the red card back is now different than in this image): http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/4913/sampleracetrackglo.png Card Backs: http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/297/cardbacks.png MsB Decks Infected Joker-''' http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg144/lizzylo_07/table%20mods/ss1-1.jpg Download here- Infected Joker Deck 'Chi Town-' http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg144/lizzylo_07/table%20mods/ss.jpg Download here- Chi Town Deck '''Syfted Decks Download here-''' http://www.2shared.com/file/6763036/...Cards_1_4.html well, I dread cooler sumemrs, as much as 40c heat knocks me round, the plants need warmth to fruit, without at least 34C summer days for a few weeks we get no pumpkins melons tomatos etc. while I dont mind carrots etc I would sure prefer the other salad veggies in summer were also growable.and I am stocking up on woolens winter shoes and a greenhouse for cooler weather growing..solar cycles looking slow and low. Dus Chips '''Micro Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Low Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Medium Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png High Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips1.png | Chips2.png | Chips3.png Chips4.png | Chips5.png | Chips6.png High Stakes 2 by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Casino Colors by DWarrior Chips3.png Chip mod by Jarmop Chips3.png Avatars I much prefer informative articles like this to that high brow liteatrure. Table Backgrounds - Original Mod Method How to use the Table Mods below. 1. Open My Computer to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\NewTable 1a. Choose either ...\classic or ...\racetrack 2. Go to wiki page and download background of choice. If the background you want already includes a table image, please make sure to delete or rename the table.svg file. 3. Move (Cut/Paste) table.jpg into the backgrounds folder sure you back up your original files first!! 4. You should be able to add extra folders, but you will have to edit the xml files. For instructions please see the Mod thread here: http://forumserver.twoplustwo.com/45/software/new-full-tilt-mods-post-update-529530/ Original Image:CLblack-Everlong.jpg|Classic black by Everlong Image:CLblackalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic black alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux by Everlong Image:CLbordalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordalt2-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alt+glow by Everlong Image:CLblue-Everlong.jpg|Classic blue by Everlong Image:Everlong-Hyper.jpg|Hypersimpleripoffish by Everlong Image:Everlong-Sunburst.jpg|Sunburst by Everlong Image:Lightgray_-_Everlong.jpg|Lightgray by Everlong Image:Grbeiggr.jpg|Grbeiggr by Everlong Image:Bbvmoney-Everlong.jpg|BBVmoney by Everlong Image:Blblgrad-Everlong.jpg|BlBlgrad by Everlong Image:Snakeskin-Everlong.jpg|Snakeskin by Everlong Image:Eclipse-Everlong.jpg|Eclipse by Everlong Image:Bordlogothick-Everlong.jpg|Bordeuax thick+logo by Everlong Image:RCB-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:RCBL-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:Stolen_Identity-Everlong.jpg|Stolen_Identity by Everlong Image:LasVegasSkyline2.jpg|by 2pro4monitor Image:Syfted.jpg|by Syfted (also in racetrack) Image:Syfted2.jpg|by Syfted (also in racetrack) *More Bovada mods by ModManiac * More original FT mods by Gregg777 *More Classic Skylines by 2pro4monitor *Full Syfted Mod RaceTrack Image:RussianConcrete-Everlong.jpg|RussianConcrete by Everlong Image:Gotwood.jpg|Got Wood? by Everlong Image:Greenwood.jpg|Greenwood - 2p2 Image:Bordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Bordeaux by Everlong Image:Steelslats.jpg|Steely by MsB Image:Bg4.jpg|Vintage Bursts by Msb Image:Darkvictorian.jpg|Dark Victorian by Msb Image:Woodbg.jpg|Wood by MsB Image:Orange crush.jpg|Orange Crush by MsB Image:Biggk.jpg|by Troublesome *More Bovada mods by ModManiac * More RaceTrack FT mods by Gregg777 *Full Table Mod including cards by Troublesome = PokerStars Table Themes = *Everlong-MultiPak-AHK.rar - The associated thread for this theme can be found here. *xixel-darkgloss-AHK.rar - The associated thread for this theme can be found here. *http://images.quickblogcast.com/95445-88129/PokerStars_Black_Bling_table.png Black-Bling XThemes Folder.zip - After download, unzip XThemes folder, place in User>Library>Application Support>PokerStars. Start up PokerStars. Goto View>Table Themes... Scroll down and select Bling-Black. Note, You must have the PokerStars Black Theme installed too for this to work right.]